1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sign devices and more specifically it relates to a display holder for a registration sticker, inspection sticker, license, picture, certificate and the like. More particularly, to a new and improved holder for an automobile registration card and the like which is adapted to be affixed to the windshield of a motor vehicle.
The present invention concerns a novel display holder that is highly efficient and easy to use and displays signs cooperative therewith, and has particular reference to a sleeve-type holder adapted to conform and adhere to a planar or gently curved supporting surface for holding and displaying signs removably inserted between the holder and the supporting surface.
The present invention relates to signs and vehicle signal devices and more particularly to a device for holding and displaying message bearing signs for viewing through the side windows of an automobile or similar vehicle. The invention further relates to a device for alternately displaying and storing one of a plurality of interchangeable cards or signs.
The present invention is related to labels which are to be adhered to a glass pane of a vehicle, more particularly on its wind-screen, for displaying data such as that evidencing the existence of insurance in force, the quality of a member with a contract of commutation in connection with a parking or garage, or other like indications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the inception of the automobile, it has long been desired to display and utilize a variety of signs and signal devices in association with an automobile. Since automatic or electric turn signals were unknown in the early history of the automobile, various devices as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,311,408, 1,500,910, 1,445,228, and 1,232,995 were developed in order to indicate a driver's intention to turn or stop. Such devices generally utilized some type of a clamp mechanism or housing which was secured to a support frame for the automobile front windshield and from which a scissors action support arm was extended. On the end of the support was a sign which might or might not be shaped to mimic the human hand and might further include some type of reflective material or light.
These types of devices, of course, were intended to provide adequate notice and warning to fellow drivers, or other automobiles, of one driver's intention to change direction and thereby increase safety on the roads and highways. These devices were also developed in order to improve detection or visibility of turn and stop signals at a time when high wattage electrical fixtures for indicating such maneuvers were as yet undeveloped and unknown. However, these types of signaling devices perform a very limited function of indicating changes in vehicle motion and do not provide any other type of information nor for the display of printed material which may be easily read by other drivers or pedestrians.
Even after electric turn signals had become a standard accessory for most vehicles, it was still desirable to differentiate between a moving, stopping, or slowing vehicle to minimize rear end collisions. Several specialized signaling devices were developed to allow a driver to indicate his intentions to automobiles following along behind. An example of this type of device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,967 which discloses an apparatus for storing and presenting one or more signs which indicate the driver's intent to slow down or stop. This device works by storing the signs on special racks which are slidably mounted within a housing and then raised into view as the driver presses on a brake pedal. While this invention does increase operational safety factors for an automobile, it presents very limited and specific information of a driver's intentions with regards to his speed. This type of apparatus does not display any other type of alternative information or messages which a driver may wish presented to fellow drivers or pedestrians.
This type of device also cannot be readily adapted to display useful information in a cost effective manner due to its complexity and the necessity of mounting it in a fixed rearward facing location on a substantial structural portion of an automobile.
In more recent times, a variety of devices for holding vehicle registration cards, which are typically required to be in plain view in many states, have been developed. Card holders of this type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,276 which discloses a specialized frame into which a registration card is placed and which is then adhesively mounted to a surface of the automobile adjacent to, or as part of, a front windshield assembly. While this type of device proves useful for the specific purpose of displaying a registration card, it does not provide an effective method of displaying any other type of message or information. It must be mounted within a very limited space to one side of the windshield in order to not block a driver's view and it does not blend well with, nor is it removable from, the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
In recent times, it has become very popular to suspend message carrying signs or sign type cards on various portions of the rear window of an automobile. This is typically accomplished using a hook attached to a suction-cup assembly with a matching hole in the sign. The signs are typically configured and printed to look like miniaturized diagonal caution signs with a variety of messages printed thereon. While this type of sign or display device has become very popular as a "fad" method of displaying various messages or derogatory comments, it has brought with it several major safety concerns.
Most notably, the suspending of one or more of these signs anywhere on a rear or front windshield has a tendency to impair the driver's visibility. Another problem with this type of sign device is the limited amount of message material that can be displayed. One sign can typically hold one message on each side, but in order to be readily viewed by the public it must be unhooked from some type of specialized holder and turned around. If a driver or passenger desires to display an alternative message, they have to remove one sign and hook another one in its place, which requires a fair amount of physical movement and motion and represents further distraction to a vehicle driver. Otherwise, if multiple messages are desired it is necessary to suspend more of them one these signs in a window which, of course, impairs a driver's vision. Due to the difficulty in reaching and changing a sign, many of these signs also tend to indicate inaccurate information such as "Child on Board" which is often not the case but which may cause problems in case of accidents.
What is desired then, is a method of presenting message type information to other vehicles or pedestrians which does not interfere with the visibility and other safety characteristics of an automobile or vehicle the message is displayed in. It is also desirable to be able to present such message information through the side windows of an automobile which is readily viewable by either passengers of other automobiles or pedestrians. It is also desirable to present a vast number of alternative messages, either pre-printed or spontaneously generated by a passenger in the vehicle, for presentation for viewing by others without the necessity of remounting signs or sign supports to portions of the vehicle.
With the advent of motor vehicles, each state in the Union developed a motor vehicle registration system which serves the dual purpose of identifying motor vehicles and providing revenues from registration fees. The universal registration system is the license plate which is secured either to the front and rear bumpers of a motor vehicle or, in some states, to the rear bumper only. Additional identification such as the registration sticker which is affixed to the inside of the windshield of the motor vehicle is required in some states. State law often provides that these identification devices be renewed yearly. Accordingly, the continued use of expired identification devices, or the absence of any identification device, indicates to the authorities that the motor vehicle is being operated illegally.
Because of their exposure on the outside of the motor vehicle, license plates must be securely fastened to the vehicle. As such, they are not readily removable. Adhesive coated registration stickers, affixed to the windshield of a motor vehicle, cannot be removed Without either mutilating or destroying the sticker. These registration identification devices are specifically designed to prevent ready and convenient removal from the motor vehicle. In the interest of deterring automobile theft and the unauthorized operation of a motor vehicle without a proper registration, it would be desirable to provide a highly visible registration card or plate that could be prominently displayed inside an automobile when the driver is present and easily removed by him when he leaves the vehicle. Apparatus suitable for this purpose, however, has not been available heretofore.
It is known in the art to provide a metal frame to be attached by brackets to the moldings on the inside of the windshield of a car into which a transparent card can be inserted. In the rear of this assembly is a device which, when activated, illuminates the transparent card. The complexity, expense and bulk of this system, however, diminishes its usefulness as a practical means of identifying motor vehicles. Moreover, because of its size and complexity, it cannot conveniently be installed by the owner.
Also, illuminated roof mounted identification signs have long been commonly used on taxicabs. While these signs often identify a taxicab by call number, their purpose is to indicate to the pedestrian whether a cab is occupied, off duty or available for hire. The use of this type of device on an automobile is prohibitively expensive and aesthetically displeasing. Moreover, such a device is permanently installed on the roof of the vehicle and cannot be readily removed by the operator when the vehicle is not being used.
Photographs are typically exhibited using one of three methods: conventional frames, low cost plastic photograph holders, or photograph albums. The advantages and disadvantages of each of these methods are discussed below.
Conventional frames are made from a variety of materials. The main parts of a conventional frame include;
1) an outer border usually made of wood, metal or plastic, PA1 2) a transparent layer usually made of glass or plastic, and PA1 3) an inexpensive layer of cardboard with a bracing device attached to it. PA1 1) Conventional frames are highly rigid. They can only be used to display pictures in a limited number of ways. Conventional frames can only be mounted to walls using nails or another destructive means, or propped up by a brace and exhibited on a shelf or table, PA1 2) Conventional frames are expensive and inefficient to produce. Many frames have outer boarders made from wood or metal that must be cut and assembled by hand. Other frames use materials, such as plastics, that are specially molded to reduce the manual assembly time, however, current technology limits the cost reduction available using these types of materials. PA1 1) the holder is rigid, PA1 2) the holder can only be mounted to a metal surface, and PA1 3) the holder has three open sides (photographs displayed in this type of frame can easily fall out when the frame is mounted sideways).
A picture is placed between the transparent layer and the cardboard layer which is then held in place within the outer border with nails or staples. The transparent material has an added benefit of protecting a picture while it is being displayed.
Conventional frames have a number of disadvantages, as follows;
Some manufacturers sell clear plastic photograph holders which are nothing more than a piece of clear plastic bent in the middle with a magnetic device attached to the back of the holder. While plastic holders of this type are inexpensive to produce, there are a number of disadvantages associated with this design, including:
Photograph albums are designed to store a large number of photographs in an orderly manner. Typically, the pages in a photograph album are constructed of thin sheets of plastic that are folded or bonded in such a way that a pocket is formed in to which a photograph is inserted. Numerous pockets are housed in a single album, thereby allowing a user to view photographs by paging through the album as if the user were reading a book. Although this method of storing photographs is inexpensive, it does not provide a means of displaying photographs independent of the album. For example, there is no means of attaching an individual pocket to a wall or other surface. Display signs frequently take the form of elongated rectangular sheets having ample surface area to convey a design or message at a reasonable distance of 20 to 30 feet or beyond, such as in the case of an automobile bumper sticker or rear window sticker Such display signs typically have an adhesive coating on one side thereof for directly applying the sign itself to a supporting surface, and therefore are difficult to remove or change.
There has unquestionably existed for some long time many different holders into which signs may be inserted and removed, but as indicated by the persistence of the conventional bumper stickers and window stickers, a display sign holder having a sufficient structural integrity which is inexpensive and readily adaptable to such purposes has not yet been achieved to a sufficient degree to obtain general public acceptance.
Another type of photograph album includes plastic pockets formed in a similar manner described above. On the back side of the pocket, an adhesive layer is permanently attached to the pocket. A picture is placed into the pocket and attached to an individual page in an album by means of the adhesive layer. Examples of this type of design include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,881 which issued on Apr. 4, 1939 to Albert W. Engel for Transparent Mounting Device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,369 which issued to Robert E. Herrick on Sep. 23, 1952 for Album Photo Holder or Mounting; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,252 which issued to Martson Chase on Jul. 8, 1975 for an Adhesive Picture Mount; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,557 which issued on Sep. 20, 1988 to Robert G. Bowman for Transparent Pocket For Mounting Display Items And Method Of Manufacturing Same.
While photograph album pockets with an adhesive coating layered on their back side can be mounted to surfaces other than the intended page of a photograph album, all of the above described transparent pockets lack the ability to be repeatedly attached to one surface, removed at any point in time, and attached to another surface without damaging the pocket or the surface to which the pocket is attached.
In addition, pockets that permanently bond to the surface to which they are attached are limited to only holding photographs taken along a specific plane. For example, a photograph album pocket that holds a photograph in which the subject matter appears along the vertical plane can not be used at a later point in time to display a photograph in which the subject matter appears along the horizontal plane.
Still other disadvantages of these prior art pockets are apparent when they are compared to the present photograph display holder. None of the these prior art pockets can be die cut on more than two of their outer edges without damaging the underlying structure of their design. This substantially limits the ability to offer this type of design in a variety of shapes and sizes.
Still another disadvantage is that none of these prior art pockets provide an inexpensive means of providing a decorative border that overlaps the outer edges of a photograph, or special ornamental designs that enhance the subject matter of the photograph.
Numerous innovations for display holder for a picture, certificate and the like have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.